The Twin
by PowerRangers1998
Summary: What if Casey had a twin that looked like him on the team? What if she wore his clothes for the day and no could tell them apart? Will something bad happen or will things just go smoothly? Knowing them, something bad will happen.
1. Chapter 1 The Twin

I don't own anything.

The Twin

Casey went out shopping as they needed food for the loft. Jane is Casey's twin sister and looks like a female version of her twin. She also has the spirt of the tiger. They both were the same height and mostly wore the same style of clothes. Now Jane was wearing her brother's clothes as none of Jane's clothes were washed. Now that wasn't good for R.J., Lily, Theo, and Fran as they had a hard time telling them apart as it was. It was mostly R.J. who could tell them apart. For the 4 months they been there, R.J. only got them mixed up once and most of the time the other rangers just tell them apart from what color shirt they are wearing. Jane wears crimson color shirts. Theo told Jane one time that she looked more like a guy then a girl. All Jane did was looked and walked away. Later Casey punched Theo as Casey took it that Theo was insulting his sister.

Jane walked up the steps to the loft in Casey's clothes. She then sat down in R.J.'s chair to watch Lab Rats. Lily came up 15 minutes into the show.

"Hey Casey," greeted Lily.

"Hi," greeted Jane. Lily looked over at Jane, to see her watching Lab Rats. Casey and Jane loved Lab Rats. They got R.J. watching it with them too. It is also one of the shows that R.J. and Casey won't make out while watching it as they too busy watching the show. Lily walked down the steps as Lily knew she won't be able to talk to Jane while the show was on. It was very hard to talk to Casey, Jane, or R.J. when Lab Rats was on.

"Hey Lily," greeted Theo walking up to her.

"Hey Theo," greeted Lily.

"Is Casey back," asked Lily.

"Casey upstairs. Now that I think about it, there is no new food in the kitchen and Jane wasn't with him. I think Jane went shopping," answered Lily.

"Oh. But it is Casey turn to go shopping. I am going to go talk to him," said Theo.

"I would wait until later," said Lily.

"Why?" asked Theo.

"Casey is watching Lab Rats," answered Lily.

"I am still going to try always," said Theo and with that he went up the stairs.

"Hey Casey," greeted Theo.

"Hi," greeted Jane.

"You know it is your turn to go shopping right?" asked Theo. No answered back. "Casey." "Casey." "Casey." "Casey!" yelled Theo. Theo replay was the shoe hitting on the head. Casey didn't throw shoes at a person that was Jane. Theo shrugged his shoulders; maybe Jane was rubbing off on Casey. Theo joined Lily down stairs.

"Hey Casey," greeted R.J. while walking in.

"Hey," greeted Jane. R.J. noticed Jane sitting in his chair watching Lab Rats. So he quiet walked up to Jane and turn the chair around and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Casey just walked through the front door. They were closed that day.

"Hey Lily. Theo," greeted Casey.

"Hey Casey," greeted Theo and Lily.

"Wait. Casey weren't you just upstairs?" asked Lily

"No. I had been shopping," answered Casey.

"But we both saw you upstairs," said Theo.

"You guys must of saw Jane. Jane is wearing my clothes today. Her are dirty," said Casey.

"Now it makes sense," said Theo.

"What does?" asked Casey while putting the food always.

"Jane threw a shoe at me. I thought it was but you don't throw shoes so I thought Jane was rubbing off on you," answered Theo.

"Is Jane watching Lab Rats again?" asked Casey as he walked up the steps with Theo and Lily right behind him.

"Yes and she is sitting in R.J.'s chair too," answered Lily.

"Well, R.J. not going to be happy," said Casey and Theo at the same time. By that time all three of them had got up the stairs and to the area where you can look over to the baseball court and R.J.'s chair in time in see R.J. spin his chair around to him and kiss Jane.

"R.J.," yelled Casey. R.J. whipped around to see Theo, Lily, and Casey. Wait, Casey. And Jane just had a shock look on her face.

"Why are there two Casey's?" asked R.J.

"Because who you just kiss is Jane wearing Casey's clothes," answered Casey mad. Casey was mad not because R.J. kissed Jane but that R.J. took Jane's first kiss. Jane was never into anybody. R.J. looked scare, and then he took off running with Casey chasing him. Jane, Theo, and Lily watched for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. For that point on, R.J. made sure it was Casey he was kissing before he kissed Casey. R.J. didn't want a repeat of what happen he had kissed Jane and not Casey.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Twin

I don't own anything.

Meeting the Twin

Casey had a twin named Jane. Jane was till at the Pai Zhuq training while Casey was with Theo and Lily being rangers. Casey really wished his sister was here. Jane always knew what to do. And Jane always knew when he was feeling down just like he knew when Jane herself was feeling down. Both of them could always tell what the other was feeling. Casey was feeling down because today was their birthday and this was the first birthday the two of them spent apart. So Casey went to the forest and trained but he ended losing track of time.

Meanwhile, Jane just step into JKP where her brother works. Theo came out of the kitchen mutters about how he was going to kick Casey's but for being late.

Theo saw Jane and said, "Finally Casey. You are late for work."

Jane decided to play along and said, "Sorry Theo." Jane knew each of them because Casey had told her a lot about each of them.

"Well get to work," said Theo. Jane nodded her head and went to the kitchen to make pizzas.

"There you are Casey," said Lily.

"Hey Lily," greeted Jane.

"Did you lose track of time while training again?" asked Lily.

"Yes," answered Jane. Lily just nodded her head and the two of them got to work. Fran came in to bring them another order.

"Good of you to show up Casey," said Fran.

"Sorry Fran, I lose track of time," said Jane.

"It is alright Casey," said Fran while she was leaving. So the day for JKP was at an end. They had closed up and Jane was making everyone pizza for dinner.

"Hey guys," said R.J. R.J., Lily and Theo were out in the front of JKP.

"Yay," all of them said looking at him.

"Does Casey look more female today?" asked R.J.

"I don't think so," said Lily.

"Why?" asked Theo.

"I don't know. It just seems that Casey is different today. His scent smells a little more female," answered R.J.

"That does not make sense," said Theo.

"Are you sure R.J.?" asked Lily.

"I think I am watching too much TV," answered R.J.

"You can say that again," said Theo.

"Theo," said Lily but R.J. just waved it off. Just then Casey walked through the front door of JKP.

"I am so sorry that I missed today. I can make it up to you guys," said Casey.

Now R.J., Lily, and Theo looked confused and Theo asked, "Weren't you just in the kitchen and how did you come through the front door?"

"I have been training since lunch break," answered Casey.

"Then who is on the kitchen that looks like you," said R.J.

Theo, R.J., and Lily were about to get up when Jane came out and said, "Pizzas are done."

"Jane," said Casey in shock.

"You know her?" asked Lily.

"Yes," answered Casey. "Why are you here Jane?"

"Did you really think I would miss spending our birthday together," answered Jane.

"Alright who is the girl who posed as Casey all day?" asked Theo.

"Theo, R.J., and Lily meet my twin sister Jane," said Casey.

"Hey and I didn't pose as Casey all day. You just though I was Casey and I didn't bother to tell you I am his sister," said Jane.

"Wow. But how did you know our names and got them right?" asked R.J.

"Casey told me a lot about you guys," answered Jane.

"Did you say you were here for yours and Casey's birthday?" asked Lily.

"Yep," answered Jane.

"Why didn't you tell us Casey?" asked Lily.

"I didn't think about it," answered Casey. And with that they threw a small party for the twins and everyone got to know Jane. Casey was now happy that he didn't have to spend his Birthday without his twin.


End file.
